Hot in the Hamptons
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: Left off at the Season 2 finale, "A Deadly Game" with Beckett getting to tell Castle what she wants and them heading to the Hamptons together. HAHA Gina! I always wanted it to end differently but kind of glad it didn't. But if it did, here's how I imagined things.
1. Chapter 1

Hot in the Hamptons

"Castle, I know I'm not easy to get to know or understand at times but I changed my mind. I do want to go to the Hamptons with you." Kate's beer bottle shook in her hands as she waited his response. When she saw the smile creep up on his lips, she didn't fight her smile at all.

"Glad to hear that. What do you say that we get out of here right now." The urgency in his eyes and voice oozed over the moment. He reached for her hand and it fit like the missing piece of his jigsaw puzzle heart.

"Whoa, Castle I had no idea." It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't fully risen and here she was, standing in front of his Hampton house. She had high hopes for this trip and it was secretly understood by the both of them. Even though the thought of it not working out plagued her mind, she tuned all of those things out.

"I don't bring everyone here Kate. This is special, I want you to know that." He helped her out of the car and his hand lingered on hers a moment longer. "Go in and I'll get the bags."

When she stepped inside, the house was overwhelming. The grand foyer was just that, grand. Between the woodwork and the high end pieces, she felt more like she was in a museum rather than her partners house. He dragged the bags inside and dropped them down at her feet.

"What do you think?" He beamed so proudly and all she could think about was how he had said that this was special. She didn't know what his expectations were nor did she know what she hoped would end up happening this summer.

"It's amazing! How did you do all this by yourself?" He watched her take in the room and his heart fluttered in his chest. He never thought that in a million years he would get her to come with him. And they were going to be alone together this entire summer.

"I had help. You don't think that I can do all this by myself do you?" His arms swept the room and she fought herself from falling into his open arms. Her desire flowed within her but she shoved it away.

This trip will be very different, she thought. Because she wanted more out of their partnership and that's what she hoped he meant as well by asking her on this trip. She packed for the occasion as well. The lingerie she tossed underneath everything else, at last minute, was burning a hole in her suitcase. Lanie had helped her pick it out a while ago when she started dating Tom. It never felt right to wear it for him. They had never crossed that line. It wasn't what she imagined things would be like. He wasn't Castle. And when he asked her to go with him, part of her wished it was Castle asking, she wished it was with him whom she was intimate with.

This trip could change everything. And she was more than prepared for just that. He was as well. When he thought of asking her, he felt foolish. How could he ask her without scaring her off? He wanted this trip to be more though he didn't let on when he first asked her. He so hoped that she caught on so he wouldn't have to break it down. He even managed to plan the moment in which to tell her so.

She shook her head and let him give her a tour. And when he showed her, her room, she cringed. She knew that things couldn't get started right off the bat but she somehow wished it would. The cravings for him were becoming too much to control. There was no bull pen to buffer their feelings for each other. They were alone, phones turned off with a whole possible summer ahead of them.

"I'll let you get settled while I make us a breakfast. Coffee?" She didn't need words to respond, her smile more than answered his question.

It was their I love you, that coffee that he always brought. It was an unspoken feeling. She fell back onto the bed and ran her finger along the rose pattern on the quilt.

She kicked off her boots and slid out of her work pants and work shirt. The black and white fabric were stripped and she happily kicked them aside. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the little red sundress she bought on her way home last night. When he came at around two in the morning to get here, she thought he was crazy. And now, she was certain she was.

He got the mugs ready to go and the coffee pot began brewing possibilities. He made his homemade, instant, pancakes and waited for her to come back down. He had a nervous sweat gliding along his skin, so off his shirt went. He regretted not changing first when he was most certain she was already doing so. He clicked off the burner and ran to his clothes.

She unlinked her bra because her dress didn't permit the use of one and she was more than comfortable without it on. She opened the adjoining bathroom door and was even more surprised. It felt just like home. Sure the rooms were more upscale than most but it wasn't too much. The brass knobs were the only thing that set this room apart from her own.

But when she looked in the mirror, she was horrified. Her eyes had circles under them and her hair was too wind blown and not in the sexy way.

"I knew the window down was a bad idea." She ran her brush through her hair and tried to get the kinks out. She flipped her head a few times and she accomplished the look she was going for. She ran her fingers along her short hair and silently hoped that it would grow out in time for him. The last haircut she got freaked her out at first but it was practical. But the minute she met him, she regretted loosing her long locks.

MORE WILL COME…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Now sure she looked ready but her stomach inside was a mess. She quickly applied some light makeup and headed back to him. With every step, she eased her worries. She barely stepped into the kitchen when he turned to call for her.

"Sorry, it's ready already?" Kate walked straight to him and saw his work. He had pancakes plated with a few strips of bacon on each plate. His shorts were a solid blue, just like his ocean eyes and she forced her eyes back to his.

"I work fast." He slid his hand on the small of her back and led her to the little breakfast nook. "Giving you the five star treatment." He winked at her and fought the urge to plant a kiss on her nervous lips.

Kate immediately popped the bacon into her mouth and swallowed her need for him. "Really good. Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. Usually their banter was so easy that it just flowed with little effort but now it is different. They're aren't just partners, they're what exactly? She wants more and he wants more but who drops that knowledge first?

"I try." He sits across from her and they have no words. He has no words. He never has no words but the importance of this can be felt all around them. "Kate?"

"Yeah?" She wanted him to say screw this awkwardness and let's just say what we want to say but he doesn't say a damn thing about them.

"Would you like to take a nap before we start our day?"

She wants to say no, that she just wants him now, that the wait has taken a toll on her but she says none of that. She just nods. Her cheeks blush and she has suddenly lost her appetite. She pushes the food away and blames it all on exhaustion.

"I need that nap like yesterday but thanks. Really good breakfast." She slides her hand on his shoulder as she walks away. With every step up the stairs, she gets further away from the thing she denied wanting. The minute she steps into her room, she kicks away her dress and just slides into an oversized night shirt. And when she pulls the covers up, she bites her lip.

He lost his appetite and curses his lost words. How could he not say the whole reason he brought her here was to get their relationship going. He wanted her in the way he has never wanted anything before.

When they first met, he admits that he was so intrigued and attracted to her. He wanted her to be his one night only girl but he couldn't let her go. And as he got to know her better, something else grew inside of him other than desire. There was now a spot for her in his heart. He no longer wanted just sex, he wanted the conversation, the weird moments, the fights, the making up, he wanted everything with her. But something was holding him back. Gina and Meredith. They failed, he didn't want to fail with her. She meant more than anyone or anything. He ignored the cold breakfast and headed upstairs. He stood in front of her door, resisting opening it. He opened the door next to it.

Kate heard the stairs creak and heard the footsteps outside her door and she wanted more than anything for him to step through the barrier, to cross the lines. She wanted him to loose control and attack her with the ferocious desire they were both holding back. But to no avail did he open her door, he went to his room. She grabbed her phone and resisted texting Lanie.

By tossing and turning the whole time, Kate was tense. She checked the clock next to her and couldn't believe it was already one in the afternoon. She bolted out of bed and immediately got into the shower. She waited for the hot water to ease her muscles but nothing helped. The soap washed away and her sore muscles stayed.

Rick fell out of the bed and woke up in a sweat. He picked himself up and untangled himself from his sheets and tried to get the x-rated dream of Kate out of his head. Sure it was amazing but that couldn't get in the way of working for her affection. It was a process that he would endure forever if need be. She was worth it. He shook his head and heard the water running.

He jumped right back to the dream he tried to bury down and wanted more than anything to be in the shower with her. He pictured her curves and her soft skin and wiped the drool from his mouth. He cleaned himself up the best he could and slid into a pair of his swim trunks.

"I won't let you go, no, I can't let you know what's inside of me, inside of me. Please don't run away, tell me you will stay, beside me, oh beside me…" Kate was busy making up a song while she washed the fever for him off her skin. After she was out, she couldn't decide what to wear. After tossing everything aside, she whipped out her bikini.

Sure it was red which matched her red lipstick perfectly and sure it was very revealing but wasn't that the point of all this. To be free with him? Feeling a little self conscious, she slid her red dress over it. With a quick toss of her hair, she headed downstairs. With every little step and noise, she became more nervous. More scared. More exhilarated.

The French doors were opened and an ocean breeze carried in. The whole house was lit up with the summer sun. The concrete sizzled and she suddenly became very aware of what this could be. Her skin sucked in the heat the minute she stepped outside. She looked around but his property was enormous, he could be anywhere.

"Rick!" And with that, she caught a head surfacing in the ocean. She waved and still couldn't get his attention. "What the hell am I going to do?" Her toes dug into the grass and her eyes watched his skin glisten in the water. "Oh, fuck this." She slid off her dress and ran right to him. The minute the water lapped at her legs, she felt relaxed. She watched him swim towards her and she nervously bit her lip. In her head, all she wanted was for him to carry her out of the water and for them to make love under the sun on this amazing beach.

"This water is great right?" He nervously watched her bikini suck to her skin as the water rushed up on it. Her curves were in full display and he no longer wanted to wait.

MORE TO COME…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She lightly gnawed on her lip and watched as he moved closer to her.

"I want more." He hesitated and she thought that this was heading in the right direction. "I want more of you. I'm not okay with just being partners, I want more out of this." He gestured between the two of them and this was the moment she had been waiting for since day one but then why did it not feel the same?

"I do too it's just…" Her old ways came back, the ones where she ran from things she really wanted. Things she deserved, she ripped away from herself.

"What? Do you regret coming? I didn't mean to…"

"No." She stopped him from taking it all back. "I waited so long to hear this and now it's happening, I just can't process it all. It's all too much for me right now. I'm sorry." And with that she turned her back and ran out of the water and grabbed her dress as she ran inside.

"What just happened?" Rick splashed the water around him and fell back into it. Thoughts of how he planned on it going swam through his mind and he felt let down. He confessed that he wanted more with her. Wasn't that good enough?

The afternoon slipped away from them both. She kept to herself in her room, slumping about her decision to push him away.

"Why do I do that? Why do I feel the need to deprive myself of things I deserve to have? God Kate, stop it." She waited for no sound to be coming through the kitchen so she could sneak down and grab a sandwich. She grabbed a water as well.

As she was heading upstairs she heard the French doors being closed and with that she dashed up the stairs as quick as her feet would take her.

"Way to go Rick. Way to mess things up for yourself. Let's push her away while we're at it." He hadn't stopped beating himself up since she turned away from him. He closed the doors behind him and turned to see little droplets of water on the kitchen floor. "She came down here? Looking for me?"

He crept up the stairs and tried to calm his nerves with every second that he got closer to her door. He stood outside the strong, wood door and let his hand hover over the knob. But he shook his head and turned to the door leading to his room.

Kate turned on her side and fished out her book, Sweetheart by Chelsea Cain. It was an impulse buy, she saw the book, thought it looked good, and left with it. She only had about twenty pages left so with the stress that she had caused herself, she forced herself to relax and read. But her memory of turning her back on him, threaten to cloud over her.

Rick cranked up his ESPN and didn't bother following any stories because all he could do was fight the urge to storm into her room and have her. He was a man after all. He had feelings that went further than just sex. He wanted to be intimate with her in only a way that soul mates could be.

"Rick? Give yourself some credit, at least you tried. She was the one who turned her back on you. She was the one that ran scared. You stood your ground. But where did that get you exactly?" He smacked his forehead and caught the time on his bedside clock. One last attempt, he had every intention of inviting her to dinner.

"So Kate? Why did you mess things up with Rick? Well, you've been doing that since day one. Running from him. Hiding away, hoping he never found out how you really felt. To hide the fact that his books saved you. Hide, hide, hide, that's all I hear." She grabbed a pillow, pulled it over her face, and screamed into it.

Rick pretty much used every pan in his kitchen to prepare this dinner for Kate. He knew she was big on pasta and he wanted to prefect his mother's spaghetti with homemade pasta noodles but every time he ran it though the pasta maker, the noodles crumbled. The oven dinged and he yanked out the cookie sheet of sausage and meatballs. He cursed the machine and felt the stressful sweat trickled down his back.

Kate crept down the stairs and paused to listen to his struggles. She heard him curse and panic and she felt to blame. She was the one who turned her back on him, literally. She was the one who pulled herself away. She took a perfect situation and let it crumble to ruins. She forced herself down the rest of the stairs and headed to him. She kept her nerves in check and let the guilt stew in the back of her mind.

"Need any help?" She hovered by the cabinets and watched him calm down immediately. "Sorry, I just heard you having a hard time and thought that I'd… Never mind, sorry." She turned to go but he stopped her.

"No, don't apologize. I'd love the extra help. I was trying to surprise you but seems like I have no skills when it comes to pasta makers. Come and give it a go." He waved her on and the frustration of the morning slipped away as she slid right up next to him.

"Well for starters, you have the setting too high. And then you have to crank it very slowly. Like this." Her hands moved with the machine and perfect noodles slid out with ease.

He watched her make the pasta, his eyes never once looked at the machine. She was the reason for his every distraction, his every flutter in his chest, and now they've been finding it hard to even talk to each other. This wasn't their way of doing things. They had an easy flow and the expectations they let cloud them, was causing this second guessing between them. Things had to change or this summer was going to ruin everything they had going for them. It would ruin their chemistry.

"Got it now?" She looked up to catch him staring at her. She blushed and bit her lip. She understood the desire that crept beneath his eyes. She had that stored in her as well.

"Show me again. I was distracted." He didn't hide his flirtatious smirk from his mouth and watched her lightly laugh.

"Ok, one last time. Pay attention this time."

"I'll try." He scooted closer and rested his hand on the small of her back. She leaned into his hand.

"Shut up." She playfully smacked his chest and dropped her fingers from him the minute she felt the spark of electric heat ignite between them. "You have to crank it like this." She turned the handle and felt the heat rise within her once he laid his hand atop hers.

"Like this." He barely got the words out and he looked up at her. She rose her eyes to his as well and their mouths called each other like sirens in the ocean.

"Yeah." Her breath escaped her lips and she leaned ever so closer to him. She hoped he wouldn't make her come all the way to him. But after turning away from him, she deserved it. The heat settled between them as their breaths formed happy puddles.

Just as his lips inched closer, the timer dinged, shaking them both out of the moment. She laughed lightly to herself as if this wasn't really happening. He ran to get the sauce turned down and when he leaned against the sink counter, he watched her knee bend forward and her hips falling into place.

She turned to him out of habit and they both smiled down, nervously as their eyes connected.

MORE TO COME…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So, about that…" His words lost him and she couldn't offer them up. She was just as lost.

"Do you need help finishing dinner?" She felt stupid the minute she said it. That was the last thing on her mind. But what was she to say? That let's go do it right now? No. He just nodded and she turned her back to him and began to play with the noodle maker.

They moved around each other quietly and just stuck to their cooking stations. He prepared the salad while she did the pasta and he monitored the meat briefly. Every time he passed her, she wanted to reach for him. He was just as bad. When he watched her from behind, all he wanted to do was pull her into him.

"I think the pasta is done." She turned his way and he saddled right up to her side. She held a noodle out for him to take but he just opened his mouth for her. She nervously laid it into his mouth. His tongue flicked her fingers and she brought her fingers to her lips, licking them clean.

He smiled, and nodded. "They're done." But his voice wavered and she knew that licking her fingers would turn him on. She was really hoping that it would make him lose control. But he just went right back to tossing his salad.

She kicked her foot onto the floor and bit back her frustration. And all through their quite dinner, she felt off. They had never had problems with communicating and now, sitting opposite each other, they could barely say two words.

The silent killer was fear. They were both afraid to say what needed to be said. And so nothing was said. She wanted to admit that she has wanted him for a very long time but he was just sitting there, chewing his food. She bit her lip over and over, fighting the words that wanted to rise out of her chest.

He chewed his pasta and fought to keep his eyes on his plate. If he looked at her he didn't know what he would do. He had so many things to say and no way of saying them. He couldn't control how he felt about her anymore. But if it stayed this way, it could ruin everything they did have.

"This is good." Three words and not the ones she had been storing for a while escaped her lips and she felt foolish. But it was more than that, she felt childish. This was silly behavior especially because they had such chemistry with each other.

When he first forced his way onto her case, he was a pest but it didn't take her long to develop true feelings for him. But what stopped her, was fear. If she let him in and it didn't work, she didn't want to lose him for good.

And Gina and Meredith didn't help the picture. She didn't want to be his next thing, only to be tossed aside and talked about unkindly with others. Even if he tried to hurt her, the boys would take care of him as well as Lanie. But she needed everything to work out with him. She had opened herself up to him more than any other man. He knew things not even the boys truly knew.

Demming was different. Sure she liked him and was attracted to him but there wasn't that constant spark with him. She hadn't even opened herself a little to him. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt like Rick.

He remembered when he first saw her, she brought him into questioning and he wanted to lay his charm on her. He liked her instantly and at first he only wanted sex. But he couldn't let her go. He forced himself on her and as he got to know her more, he realized that just sex wouldn't be enough. He needed more with her. She wasn't like Meredith, because at first, it was good with her, he loved her but it slowly began to die when he realized that it wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't be fully open with her the way he imagined he would have been. And the best thing about that was he got Alexis out of it. And Gina, well, it was all about desire. He craved her but that fire burnt out all too quickly. He needed someone to grow old with. And anytime he looked at Kate, he could picture it all.

Her skin broke out in a nervous sweat anytime she thought about a future with him. But it was too late to head back now. She needed him in the strongest of ways. Being friends or partners or whatever they were, wouldn't be enough anymore. She couldn't turn her feelings for him off anymore. Especially not since she agreed to come here with him. She knew what it meant coming with him. At first she said no but since she said it, she regretted it with her whole being.

"Don't worry about cleaning anything up. I know you are probably tired and so am I." He shoved his plate away and that snapped her back to where she was. Sitting across from him was torture. She wanted him in her and to be able to feel him in the strongest ways.

"That's fine. Are you ready for bed?" She tossed her napkin on the table and chugged the rest of her wine.

"Yeah. I guess." It was his way of saying to come with him and to find out what magic could happen to them.

"Ok." She scooted herself away from the table and slowly crept up the stairs. It only took him a few seconds to follow her up. She hoped he would pull her to him and drag her off to his bedroom but he paused outside his room and waved.

"Night."

"Night." She closed her door and leaned against it. She rubbed her face and thought things through. She knew what she wanted and her hand hovered over the doorknob and she let her fears go and pushed it open.

The hallway was empty. She could just head back to her room but she didn't want to anymore. She wanted him now. Her body hummed with every step she took. She knocked on his door and when he opened it, he was surprised.

"Beckett? What do you want?" He leaned on his doorway and he watched her carefully.

"You. I just want you." And with that, she threw herself at him. All the built up tension and want flowed out from them when they collided.

Her clothes came off in a fury and he dragged her down with him on his bed. She straddled him and leaned down, pulling herself to him even more. He rolled her on her back and pulled on her lips for more. Their tongues melted together and he brought their bodies into one. He slid himself to her and she welcomed him in. With every move, her body rose like the phoenix to him and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more.

He panted heavily and with every thrust of his body, he felt peaceful. He had wanted this for so long and now it was happening. She yanked on him to come even closer and her lips teased his neck and she bit his lip once she grabbed for more. Her tongue made swirls across his skin and she pushed him back so she could kiss the sweat off his chest. She held onto him the entire time, never wanting to let their connection go.

His hands yanked on her hips and she slid to him once more. Her body soared and hummed with every slight connection they made. He pulled her lips up to his and drove her crazy even more by taking his tongue along her chest.

"Rick… Oh Rick…" She craved for more and her body rose to him more and more. She held onto the long moment long enough, she let go. Her body slumped into the sheets and he smiled once he released as well. Their chests rose with every deep breath they took. She looked to him and he turned to her as well.

"You were right, I had no idea." He smiled brightly and pulled her to him once more. Her body still shook from the passion and he relished in her afterglow. His lips craved hers and they let themselves have more. She slid her tongue to him and he sucked on it. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. Their eyes found each other and he tugged her body onto his. Words didn't need to be said as they began round two. This time, she had full control.

MORE TO COME…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

She slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun and looked to her left. Rick was there, naked, and sleeping peacefully. It had taken them so long, too long, to be together in the most intimate of ways. She gave herself to him and just thinking about that, she broke out into a smile.

She slid carefully out of bed and tip toed throughout the house in order to make coffee. She stood there, bare, and enjoyed it. He was the last thing to touch her skin and just thinking about last night, she craved more. It was a love making challenge. Once they had their fill, five rounds later, they held each other. She waited for the coffee to be done and she tiptoed back up to his room.

Rick stirred and reached out for her. When he didn't feel her, he thought it must have been a dream. And at that realization, his heart sank. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried not to let the anger get the best of him. But his door pushed open and there she was. She was naked, that made him happy, and she carried two cups of coffee towards him.

"I thought that it was just a dream." He took a sip of the coffee and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"No. It was real." She took a sip of her coffee and tensed on the sheets.

"What's wrong?" He set both their mugs on the nightstand and tugged her onto his lap.

"Did you…? You know, um…" She bit her lip and tried to hide her face with her hair. But he tucked the hair safely behind her ear.

"Did I like it? Is that what you're worried about?" He smiled and pulled her lips to his. He gave no tongue, this wasn't that kind of kiss. She melted from his touch and she found herself flooding with his energy.

"I take it you liked it." She smiled, nervously, down at herself and felt self conscious.

"Yeah. How could I not. Kate, I love you and I've waited a very long time to say it because I was scared of losing you. I don't ever want to lose you." He held her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too. And Rick? You'll never lose me." This time, she pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed his body back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She brought herself down to him and he took over. He pulled himself to her and she didn't hesitate at all.

She kicked the bedding and bit her lip as he came to her. He moaned and sighed and smiled in delight as her body cast a spell over his. She slammed her body onto his and she cried out for more. He gave her all of him. She returned with letting him have her. She pulled and strained to get closer and her nails grabbed at his back and he bent down to her and gave her a quick kiss. Then they let go.

"How many times can we do this?" She laughed as he slid off her. She reached for him and his lips collided with his.

"Until we can't anymore. What do you want to do today?"

"Other than have sex? Let's see…" She tapped her chin and he couldn't stop smiling at her. "We could go swimming."

"Naked I hope." He lifted the sheet to see her body and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why Mr. Castle, I never." They both laughed and before they forced themselves out of bed, they went for one more round.

They showered together and fought to control themselves the entire time. Just being near each other, made their bodies hum and come alive. With every light touch he gave her, she felt goose bumps creep along her skin. It felt right somehow. That only he could make her feel this way.

"How about we go out. I can take us to dinner and do a little bar hopping." He slid his cargo shorts on as he dried the rest of himself off.

"Sounds good to me." She winked and went to finish toweling off in her room.

"Where are you going? It's nothing I haven't seen before." He wore a sly grin and winked.

"And with that, I surely am leaving. But I'll be back." She winked to him and watched his mouth salivate. He had no idea what she was wearing and that drove him crazy. She freaked out about her clothes. She knew she should have let Lanie help her. She hadn't had a romantic getaway her entire life. She had no idea how to pack for it. But she figured less is more.

She flipped open her closet doors and stared endlessly at the clothes she brought. She couldn't wear that red dress again. She flipped past all her pants and tops, she wanted to look like a real woman. She grabbed at her blush colored, strapless, flowy dress and smiled. It fell just above the knee and it was easy and breezy and showed off her assets.

He skipped all his shorts and jean items and froze on his navy blue, dress, pants. He slid himself into them and freaked over the top. He didn't bring any dress shirts with him, it was summer time and sweating while sitting still, wasn't on his agenda. He slid on his loose, black, v-neck, shirt and agreed that it didn't look too bad with the pants. He sat on the edge of his bed and nervously tapped his knee. Even though the hard part was over, he still felt the butterflies flying throughout his stomach. But with Kate, it couldn't be helped. He couldn't stop the flutter of his heart and the butterflies, and he didn't want to.

She slid her black, ballet, flats on and stared at her reflection. Her hair was pulled to the side and her dress wasn't too fancy but it would pass. Underneath her dress, she decided to wear the black, lace, panties that she had bought years ago but never had a reason to wear them. Her heart soared because she couldn't believe that this was really happening. She couldn't believe that she was finally with him. And not just friends or partners, they were more than that. Lovers wasn't a good enough description for what they had. They had it all.

She sat on the edge of her sink counter and stared nervously back at herself. She decided on light makeup because the dress called for it. But she added her own touch, bright red lipstick. She began to get nervous and before she lost her nerve, she went to find him. When she stepped out of her room, his hand was hovering over the doorknob.

"We're connected." He slid his hand away from the knob and pulled her to himself. He spun her around and cheered. "You look incredible." He kissed her cheek and the warmth from his lips soaked into her skin.

"And you are dashing." She let him lead her down the stairs and as they made one step further to where they were headed, she felt free. Who knew where life might take them? Who knew how long this would last? But she wasn't worried about any of that. Because just by looking at him, she saw her forever in his eyes.

MORE TO COME…


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

When they pulled up to 18 Bay, she was giddy. The entire time there, she talked about her wants and needs and he promised to never make her want or need ever again. His hand often landed on her knee and she felt her body fill with warmth. His touch was worth more than gold and she couldn't believe she denied herself of him for so long. She wanted to be reminded of what it felt like to have true love. And with Rick, everything was new again.

He pulled her with him to a table in the back and the candle at the table was already lit. The mood was set and what they did with that, was up to them. The waiter brought the wine Rick requested and once he left, Rick reached for her hand.

"I can't believe we finally get to do this." She rested her palm in his and smiled down to herself. "Don't shy away. You deserve to be happy Kate."

"And with you I can be." She looked into his eyes and all she had ever wanted and needed was right in front of her. She fought the urge to reach across the table and plant another wet one on his face. "Just looking at you, I think I can't control myself."

He smiled, shyly. "And now you know how I have felt from the first time I saw you." He let her hand go and he reached for the wine.

She joined him in a sip but laughed. "There is no way you liked me right away."

"It's true. You were wearing a purplish, wine, colored top with a black blazer and black dress pants and a black belt. I remember that day, because ever since then, I haven't felt the same."

"You remembered what I was wearing?" She let the few tears of joy fall and then allowed herself to smile. "When I met you, I thought you were an ass."

He laughed and took another sip of his wine. "Oh really? Why?"

"First you thought I wanted my boobs signed then once I brought you into interrogation, you said that you'd be happy to let me spank you. I mean come on, how else was I supposed to take it?" She took a deeper sip of wine and laughed back to him.

"Oh yeah. But I meant that spanking thing." He winked and then rubbed her knee.

"Maybe later you'll get to feel what that's like." She winked and laughed as the waiter chose that moment to come take their order. She watched him squirm while he lived out the scenario in his mind. She ordered the alfredo with chicken and he ordered the lasagna.

"They have the best pasta here." He smiled while he laid his napkin on his lap. He watched her face become saddened. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't help but wonder who he experienced all this with before. Was she truly jealous of Meredith? No. But was she jealous of Gina? Yes. She looked like she walked out of the pages of Vogue. She bit her lip and tried to shake it off.

"I just can't help thinking about all the other girls who have gotten this special treatment. I know, it's stupid. Just forget I said anything." She laid out her napkin and took a long drag of her wine.

"Kate?" He reached for her hand and she let him hold it. Even at the slightest touch of her, his heart flew and his butterflies soared. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I haven't had others girls here, but none of them were you. None of them meant anything as much as you do. And this restaurant, I only know it because I took Alexis here. But no other women got to have this restaurant. It's all ours."

She couldn't hold back anymore. She rose from her seat, ignored the looks she was getting and bent down to him. Once her lips found his, their arms and hands naturally found their place on each other's bodies where they belonged. There was an undeniable connection between them.

Things they felt could no longer be well hidden because the air around them was too electrically charged to be ignored. He reached for more, the one sweet kiss wasn't enough. His hands pulled her even closer and his lips silently pleaded for more.

She pushed him back a little because sure she was ok with public displays of affection but having a make out session in a restaurant wasn't acceptable. "Rick, can we maybe continue this later?" Her hands rested upon his chest and his hands slowly slipped away from her waist.

"Sorry. I just find it hard to control myself around you." He didn't smile, this was coming straight from the core of his heart. "Kate, I don't think I have ever loved someone the way I love you. Everything is all new and means more."

She bit her lip and smiled into his eyes. "I love you so much that it scares me. I have never allowed myself to feel this way. If I knew what I was missing, maybe I wouldn't have waited so long for you." She made her way back to her seat, but she never lost eye contact.

"It was the right time, now. Maybe the wait was needed. I believe in fairytales, don't you?" His food arrived as well as hers, their wine was filled, and all was ignored but each other.

"I have never been one to believe in magic. But…" She dogged it by taking a long pull of her wine.

"But what?" He took a bite of his food, and to him it had never tasted this good before.

"Maybe I do now. It all seems surreal, you and I. But I know you fell for me first, it took me awhile but I got there eventually." She winked and spooned her pasta into her mouth.

"I'm sorry. But I believe you fell for me first, I was attracted to you right away but falling… you did that first." He shoved a bite of food into his mouth and grinned smugly.

"Do you not remember what I said about meeting you? We just discussed how I thought you were a jackass."

He choked on his food which only made her laugh more. He chugged his wine and she helped him fill it up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"No it's okay to know that my suffering is funny to you." He smiled with a teasing grin spread across his face. "But you thought I was a jackass?"

"Still do." Now he laughed. "But I still love you. You are an egotistical, immature, jackass but I know you better than I know anyone else." She chewed on her lower lip and fought to maintain eye contact.

"You are scared to allow yourself to be happy. You deserve to be happy Kate. Let me bring you happiness." He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her closer.

What she didn't say is that since the day she met him, her life felt more happiness and joy than she has ever had or imagined. But that needed to be saved. She finally allowed herself to have him. But was she ready to let him have her thoughts and dreams? She found herself mentally pulling herself away from him and her heart sank at the thought. She shook her fears away and dived to him with no parachute because she knew he could save her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't write any of this without the constant support from my girl, caskettshipper3. You are truly amazing! And thanks goes to alwayscastle2, you are so special to me. And thanks to my friend Kristine for craving more and being obsessed with it! I update for you guys and all my readers. Much love, Always ChelseaMarieC **

Part 7

The car ride home was a fight to keep control. They wanted each other then and now. All through dinner, the way she ate, sucking on her fork, drove him crazy. He wanted her and he had to keep reaching under the table to keep some form of control. She kept rubbing her knee, to calm her overwhelming emotions for him. And in the car, no words were spoken. He kept reaching for her as did she but they wouldn't allow physical contact because they both knew with one touch, it was all going to be over.

They pulled up to his house and the minute they were in the driveway, she attacked him. Her lips pulled on his. His hands reached for her and when he got her, she moaned. She pulled on his lips and once she had her mouth on them, she drew her tongue across his bottom lip. By the way his body moved, he was enjoying himself.

He wanted more of her, he pulled her by her hips and drew her even further into his lap. All was fun but he wanted to tumble in the bed not the car. But she was so into it, he kept his mouth shut, well open because she was controlling that at the moment. He had no complaints but things were happening, the moment was heating up, and he wasn't about to take this to the next level.

She bit his lip then shoved her tongue in his mouth. She drove it around his tongue, playing with him, bating him. Her hands went under his shirt and once she felt his muscles tense, she knew something was up. But his hands spoke otherwise. His hands were all too happy playing with her but his body betrayed him.

"Rick?" She gently released herself from him, enough for him to react. Once his baby blues were set on her golden browns, she relaxed. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling this? It's okay if you aren't. I just thought that you were what with all the…" She looked down at his lap.

"Whoa, no! I am feeling this, obviously…" He looked down at his lap too. She laughed. "I love when you smile."

"Want to make me smile more?" She grinned teasingly then bit her lip.

"I want this. Trust me I do." He tugged on her hips as he spoke. "But not in a car. You're too, you're you Kate. And you deserve a bed, not the front seat of a car. I just want you to have it all." She smiled once more but this smile wasn't teasing him, nor was it trying to flirt, it was feeling all the love that she felt in her heart.

"Then let's go." She wrapped her hand in his then slid off his lap as she pulled him out of the car with her.

Once they closed the door behind them, he attacked her. He grabbed at her hungrily pulling her closer to him with every step they made. They couldn't hold back from each other. They were both a drug to each other and they refused to quit. He tugged on her dress and once he had a fist full, he accidentally ripped it.

"Sorry." He held the clump of material in his fist and held it in front of her. She laughed it off, and helped him tear the rest of it off.

She pulled on him then helped rid him of his clothes. She easily slid off his shirt but when she reached for his pants, she hesitated. Her hands hovered over him and she dared to make eye contact.

He grabbed her hands and helped her get off his pants. She laughed lightly then reached for him. If he wanted this, she wanted this as well. They moved in synch with each other and all was different. She never thought that this was ever a possibility. She had denied herself from him for so long and at the thought of that, she wanted to cry.

He reached up for her and lifted her chin. Once his eyes connected with hers, he saw her pain and fears. He wished he could rid herself from them. He would take on anything for her and she needed to know that.

"Kate? I wish you never had to hurt. I wish I could make sure that you never feel pain again." He kissed her tenderly on her lips and the feeling to have one another wasn't a frenzy, it was a gentler moment.

"I wouldn't let you because, I couldn't afford to not have you. If I feel pain, I know that I'm alive. I know that I haven't lost my mom completely. If I feel like missing her, I know that I can feel the ache from her. And Rick?" She rubbed his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips. "I want to feel you. Every part of you and that includes pain."

He tugged her in his arms and he refused to let her go. He lifted her up and into his arms, and he carried her to his bedroom. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed. He slid on top of her and she pulled him down to meet her. He took her bra off and she wiggled out of her panties. He picked her up and slid her further into the bed.

She pulled his face to hers and let him have her body. She relinquished her body and soul to him in the deepest of ways. Just by the air around them, she knew that this wasn't just a fast frenzy, this was a gentle moment. She had never had sex like this before. He was different from the couple of guys she had before. She loved Rick in the most deepest of ways. It was better, like she was in heaven. When he pushed himself to her, she let him in.

He rubbed her hips as he moved to her. She let him have complete control and he didn't want to screw it up. He wasn't having problems feeling it, he just didn't want to hurt her. His mouth found hers and he pushed her hair away from her face. He lifted himself off of her, ever so slightly so he could get a better look at her.

"You truly are the most beautiful thing in the world." He let himself go. His lips pulled on hers and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, scared to let go. He moved with her slowly, wanting to cherish this intimate moment for as long as his memory allowed it. He pulled her hips into him. He inspected her body and stared at her every curve and every notch. He relished in her beauty and let her know that by moving into her more.

"Castle! I… I… Love you!" And with that she felt him become part of her. She grabbed at his back and pulled him even closer. She wanted every bit of him and he was up to giving it to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed deeply into his ear.

He grabbed at her for more, moving his mouth along her body. Their bodies were doing the talking and they were talking up a storm. They both were in the moment, and with one final cry of joy, they released themselves to each other.

"I meant what I said, I am madly in love with you." She rubbed his face and let him remain on top of her. "For the longest time I never thought that this kind of love was possible and now that I have you, I don't want anything else. I know we haven't really talked about it but, um…" He laid his finger upon her lips.

"Kate, I could never fully express how much I love you. And yes, I want us to be a couple. I refuse to deny myself of you any longer." And with that, he kissed her tenderly on her lips.

But she kept that small pocket of fears tucked safely inside her, she couldn't let it go and lose him. But she thought, _how much longer can I hide that from him? He deserves to know what I did._

MORE TO COME…


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

She slowly woke up, the sun in her eyes as she turned on her side. She slowly opened her eyes all the way and saw Rick asleep, next to her. She smiled to herself because this is what she has wanted for so long and now she finally has it. She hesitated on waking him up but decided against it. She slowly slid out of bed and reached in her suitcase for her camera. She tip toed back to bed and aimed it just right, then snapped a picture. What she didn't do was take the flash off.

He stirred awake and slowly rubbing at his eyes, waiting for them to open fully. Once he did, there she was, standing naked in front of him, camera in her hands. "What are you doing? Are you taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping?" He sat up in bed and tried to look weirded out.

"Oh shut up. You looked so cute, I couldn't resist." She lowered her camera and didn't expect him to grab it right away. "What are you doing? I didn't take naked pictures of you!" She grabbed her pillow and shielded her body.

"Want to?" He pulled her to the bed and they began to laugh. He kept snapping away while she tried to hide her nakedness from the lens. "It sees all." He pulled her right up to his chest and just as he planted a kiss on her lips, he snapped the lens.

She rubbed his cheek and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She pulled him even closer to her while he snapped away. She rolled him onto his back, crawling on top of him. She gently kissed him at first but allowed herself to get into the moment. And while she was in the moment, he snapped another picture. She pushed him back and tossed her hair back.

"Put the damn camera down unless you want to go take pictures that I can actually show people." She waited on him and he decided that it was time to be funny. He snapped one of her straddling him. "Ok, you had your chance." She slid off his lap and headed into the bathroom.

Once he heard the shower running, he followed her in. "I don't want to miss all the fun." He winked before reaching around her for the shampoo. "Do you mind?" He laughed and pushed her aside.

She grabbed him and he startled. "Do you mind?" She let him go then laughed as she began to lather up.

"Actually no but I get your point. I'll go shower in your bathroom. Bye love." He quickly kissed her then left. She stood frozen at the fact that he just used a cutesy name on her. She didn't know when that line got crossed but she smiled, glad that it did get crossed.

While she showered, she tried to decide exactly what she wanted to do today. They had three whole months in the Hamptons and she didn't just want to spend it having sex, which was fun but, she wanted to see and do everything she could. Just at the thought of an endless summer with him, her heart fluttered inside her chest. She knew she had to come clean sometime but when was a good time?

Surely not when they were both in the mood for fun. Surely not during dinner. Surely not during sex. But if never was a good time, then it wouldn't matter when she spilled the beans. But the nervous twist in her stomach, told her to hold it in for a little bit longer.

After her nervous stomach calmed down, she began to get ready. She had one thing in mind, comfort. She wasn't looking to be all dolled up. She applied no makeup, she just brushed her hair out, letting it air dry, and yanked out her closet doors. After tossing her dresses aside, she dug through her drawers. She slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts, yes they were short, and decided on a loose tank top. It was a light, sky blue and was a racer back. She opted out of sneakers for her deck shoes. All ready to go, she slid her sunglasses on and went in search to find Rick.

Rick was fumbling around for his cargo shorts and was relieved when he found them buried in his bottom drawer. Normally when he came here, he wore his board shorts everywhere but he wanted to show her what the Hamptons was about. He wore a plain t-shirt but wrapped his zip up hoodie around his waist. He slid on his well worn, deck shoes and went in search for her.

Kate took a deep breath before opening his bedroom door. But when he wasn't in sight, she skipped downstairs. "Rick?"

"In the kitchen!" He began to pack them each a sandwich and filled up their water bottles. "Hey beautiful, just getting a couple things. We haven't eaten all day so I figured that I would pack us a sandwich or two." He slid them in paper bags and smiled at her.

"Hey kitten." She laughed and it didn't take long for his face to cloud over.

"Never call me kitten, again." He watched her bend over in a fit of laughter and before she knew it, he pulled her close to him. She startled, stopping her laughter.

"Sorry honey but it was just so funny to see you react that way. I couldn't resist." She lightly kissed him on his lips then hopped up on the counter.

"That's fine but when did you start calling me cute names?" He zipped up the little lunch he prepared and watched her stop mid bite.

She pulled the cracker away from her mouth and smiled. "The minute you started calling me them."

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did," she slid off the counter and chuckled. "Upstairs. You called me love then just now you called me beautiful. So ha!"

"Ok but in my defense, you are my love and you are beautiful." He knew it scored him some points just by the look she was wearing. Halfway between you ass, and oh you're good. He kissed her once more before dragging her out after him.

"Where are we going?" She immediately took a sip of water as she buckled her seat belt.

"What's one thing you love that only I know about?" He turned to her, smiling while raising his eyebrows.

She tried to rack her brain but he knew so many things that others didn't. She hadn't planned on telling him anything personal but with him, opening up was easy. He knew things about her no one else did. She was more open with him than she ever was with Tom. Lanie was her best friend but some things, needed to be said to the one you love. Once she figured it out, her face broke out in a surprise.

"You mean?!"

"Yup, I am taking you to see the place where Jackson Pollock and Lee Krasner made that masterpiece you love so much."

"Ohmygosh! Thank you!" She reached over, drawing her lips to his. When she pulled away she caught his surprise look. "Sorry, it's just only you know how much it means to me."

"I know. And never apologize for kissing me." He kissed her right back and then pulled the car out of the driveway.

MORE TO COME…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you ****everyone for reading this story that I've thought about for years but only now have decided to write. I've been getting so many amazing comments and love from everyone. Thank you. I love how much of a following this story has gotten, it's amazing! I'm grateful. I couldn't do this without my number one fan and soul mate, caskettshipper3. I love you so much girlie. XOXOXO. And big thanks to my bestie Kristine for instantly becoming obsessed and making me proud of my writing. I love you babe. **

Part 9

When they pulled up to the well worn out house, she took a minute to take it all in. This wasn't just a tourist spot for her. Her mom loved that painting, Spring, so much that a replica hung above their mantelpiece for Kate's whole life. And when Johanna passed away, Kate took it for her own, and now in Kate's living room, there it hung. So just being in front of the house, she felt like her mom was there.

"Are we good to go in or?" Rick patted her knee which brought her back. She immediately looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my mom. She would have loved this." Her hand slid over his and she squeezed. "I'm ready, let's go."

With every step through the creaky old house, it made her feel like she was whole again. The black and white pictures along the wall told what they did, they made art. They portrayed art in the most intense and frustrating way. Rick said nothing but just watched as she explored a little bit of her mom. And Kate bathed in the glow this place brought her. She trotted carefully to their adjoining studio and when she did, she gasped.

"Whoa, what a mess." Rick leaned against the doorframe and caught a dirty look from Kate. "What? You know I'm right." He walked to her and rested his arm along her hip.

"It's not a mess, it's like another masterpiece of theirs. Look how the colors fused together to create different emotions." Kate's index finger pointed out little bonds between the splatters on the floor and Rick gazed on at her, fully amused. She took a minute to walk over to the paint cans that still held their brushes. "It's a time capsule for them." She slid her camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the paint cans.

"Don't forget the paint on the floor." He traced what she called a masterpiece with his finger and watched her try to get the whole thing in a picture.

"I can't get all of it in one shot." She tried different angles in the converted studio but no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get it all in one shot. "Damnit. This frickin sucks."

"Come here, I have an idea." He began to lift her up and onto her shoulders but every attempt they made, ended up with her falling or kicking him. "We can do this." At one point, her crotch was in his face.

"Sorry." She finally sat on top of his shoulders, safely, and was able to snap the perfect picture of the floor. "Ok, now get me down." She began to shift uncomfortably around on him and he didn't help. He began to tickle her legs and she smacked him on his head. "Stop. I'll fall you jackass." She held tightly to his shoulders as she slid one leg off him then the other. She let out a relieving breath and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Ready to go somewhere else?" He winked but she couldn't resist kissing him once more and snapping another picture. This time she was pulled up and into his chest, sending her back to the moment they parted their ways.

She thought he was this egotistical, self centered, childish, jackass that used his charm and money to get to people. But when he suggested sex, she refused because for her it wasn't about the sex. Sure he got on her nerves but deep down she felt something more. She couldn't just have sex then never see him again. That would tear her up inside.

"That was, wow." Rick was a little out of breath as well as she was. "Didn't know you could, wow."

"I really got you there writer boy." She winked and happily teased him about his nickname the boys gave him.

"Not fair. There isn't something I can tease you about." He tapped his chin while following her out of the house. "Wait, I got it. That modeling picture the boys showed me." That got her attention.

"Wait? What?" She slowly turned around and gave him the scariest look she could muster up at the time. "They showed you?!" She clenched her fists and shook them at the ground. "I'm gonna kill them!" She stormed off to the car and slammed the door shut after her.

"I didn't mean to get you that upset." He closed the door, more gently than she did, and turned to her. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to tease you but you got pissed instead."

"I only did that because I needed the money to pay my bike off. It was embarrassing and degrading. I loved it but the reactions to it were horrible. They told me to lose weight and to get some plastic surgery to "enhance" my already beautiful features." She shook her head and slammed her fists onto her knee.

"They told you, you were fat? Were they blind?" He grabbed her fist and gently pulled her fingers back. "Tell me that you didn't listen to them."

"I didn't but I felt humiliated. Matilda King was very nice to me. She told me to ignore those bastards and she wanted me to realize my full potential as a model. That's not what I wanted. My dream was acting." She wiped at a tear and Rick was shocked.

"I'm sorry but did you say Matilda King? Thee Matilda King?"

"Yeah. She absolutely adored me. She was completely shocked that I turned her down. I was the first one to. But, I wasn't myself for a little while. I hated the fact that I let their words get to me. I couldn't practice what I preached."

"Kate?" Rick wiped at her tears and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's okay to get hurt by words, I did. But you shouldn't let them affect you." He turned her cheek to him and her teary eyes were making him hurt inside.

"Sorry for crying like a baby but that photo is something I wish to forget. Getting teased by Espo and Ryan is ok, that's what we do but you… You teasing me hurts. I love you Rick." She leaned across the space between them and happily planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." He kissed her back and they smiled against each others lips. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." She shifted back to her side of the car and wiped away the last of her tears. She bit her lip and regretted not telling him right away. This wasn't just something that concerned her, he was involved too and not telling him wasn't fair. But how was she to spill everything and ruin what they might have gained already? It didn't seem fair no matter what.

"How about we hit the beach?" He pulled away from the house and she nodded. She blew a kiss goodbye to a piece of her mom and tried to forget about her secret.

"Now, I still haven't gotten to see you in action." He sped past the caution signs and took every deserted road he could find.

"I believe you did Mr. Castle. Do you not remember those pictures we took?" She watched him get all flustered and she couldn't suppress her laughter.

"You really want me thinking about that while I'm driving?" He whipped the car into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine. "You can't do that to me." He tossed his seat belt aside and pulled her to him. Her seat belt got caught as she tried to get closer to him. "Hold on." He clicked hers and tossed it behind her. He pulled her right to him.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you." She pulled herself back from him, her back hitting the steering wheel. Her legs were stuck along the side of him, making her get into a very uncomfortable position.

"I'm sure it can wait. Right?" He waited for her response before he pulled her to him once more.

"Of course." And she threw herself to him. Their bodies moved with each other but every time he kissed her, she felt a little guilty.

MORE TO COME…


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't do this without the constant support from my readers. Thank you guys so much! I love you all! And thanks goes to caskettshipper3, love you girlie. I hope you guys continue to love and read this story. Thanks again. Love, Always, ChelseaMarieC**

Part 10

After they had sex in his car, she felt even more guilty. All she wanted to do was just spill it, get it out, but losing this summer with him, is what stopped her every time. He was so out of breath by the time round two ended, that they didn't press for more. She kicked herself every time she bit her lip and shook her head. This was important. He might not even care but she wouldn't know unless she told him.

They pulled up to the beach and there wasn't too many people there. "Hey, what's going on?" He turned to her and watched her look everywhere but at him. "You've been acting weird all day. We had amazing sex in my car, we got to go see something your mom loved so much, but you still feel off to me. Are you in pain? Are you mad at me for something?" He reached for her hand but she kept hers locked under her legs.

"I haven't been honest with you. I haven't told you something that is important because I didn't want to ruin this summer with you and well bringing it up is embarrassing. I still took it even though, for a while I didn't need it but…" She cringed bringing it up like this, especially since they just had sex but he needed to know and he was getting worried, so she had no choice but to tell him.

"Want to tell me what you're talking about? I surely doubt that it will ruin things." He reached for her hand but when she didn't give it up, he pulled it from under her leg. That got her to look at him.

"I haven't taken my birth control pills for a month or so and I wasn't thinking about it, when I left it at home so… and I know you wear a condom but it came off that one time and just now, you didn't wear one. What if I get pregnant? I can't lose you and this whole thing is a mess. I should've brought it, I just was so nervous that this wasn't going to go the way I wanted it to. I'm sorry Rick." She didn't reach for him even though she wanted to, she didn't want him to pull away from her.

"Kate? I'm not mad at you. And how would you lose me? You being pregnant with my child wouldn't be a bad thing. Do we have time for a baby right now, probably not but this wasn't something you should have kept from me. I'm not mad, you could never lose me, and we will get you some. No big deal." He pulled her closer to him, sliding her right out of her seat and into his lap. He brushed her hair away from her face and held her cheek in his palm. "Is this what has had you so worried?"

"Yeah. And you're saying you wouldn't run from me? You wouldn't mind to have a kid with me?" This conversation was going so far past what they've ever discussed and yet she was happy. Happy that he wouldn't mind to have a child with her. That he would be with her, that she would never lose him. It made her smile.

"Of course I wouldn't run from you. Why would you think that? I've been in love with you since that first time I saw you." He couldn't help but plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah right. Shut up." She playfully slapped him on his chest but he shook his head.

"I'm telling you the truth. I was completely struck by you. I went home that night and couldn't sleep. All I could think about was you, and how I wanted you. And when I forced myself on you, you hated me. I couldn't stand that, and just when we started to get into some groove, Demming came along. I was heartbroken. I thought that I'd lose you forever. So asking you here, was my last chance to have you. And if you said no, I wasn't going to bother to come back. I hated to see you with him, it broke my heart Kate. It broke my heart to see the woman I loved with another man." He was pouring his heart out to her and he didn't fight to take it back. She kept doubting herself and their relationship so he had to lay all the cards on the table.

"You, you mean that?" She was completely shocked and completely elated. She didn't know how to feel or what to do except kiss him with all her might. She pushed herself to him, even though they both already ached from sex. She held his face in her hands and didn't stop when they both winced. They were getting smashed and slammed into the car every time they fought each other for control. She played with his tongue in a frenzy and he played with hers back. It was unspoken between them.

"Kate?" He pushed her back ever so slightly, so he could get a breath when all he really wanted to do was go for round three. His hands slid under her tank top and began to play with her bare back.

"Yeah? Sorry but after what you said, I couldn't help it. Rick, I love you so much but you were always too famous for me. I'm just some cop and you're known everywhere, I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me. And when your ex was getting married, you sneaked off to be with her. Did you ever think about how that made me feel? So when Demming actually showed interest in me other than light flirting, I went for it. I hoped that you would fight for me. You didn't. That was until you were going to the Hamptons and you asked me. It took time to think about it. That's when I realized that my heart wasn't with Demming. When he asked me to go with him, all I thought about was you and how I wish I had said yes to you. So I broke up with him and came to you. I had hoped you didn't hate me for turning you down and, now we're here. I love you more than I can ever put into words Rick."

"You're right. I didn't think about how that made you feel. I wasn't thinking and with Demming, I wanted you to be happy Kate. I couldn't risk taking away the one thing that made you happy. And who cares if you are a cop or a stripper or I don't know, I love you. It's always been you Kate." He kissed her softly once more and then made sure she heard him.

"You would have just let me go with Demming, because you thought that was the one thing that made me happy?" She smacked him and he rubbed the spot. "Seriously? How much of an idiot could you be?! I wanted you to do something. You're the thing that makes me happy Rick. I almost slept with him! And you really don't care that I'm not famous?" She slid her finger along his bottom lip.

"You didn't sleep with him? Why not? And yes, I don't care if you're not famous, you're the one that I want." He kissed her finger then intertwined their fingers together.

"Because I wanted it to be you in bed with me. I was almost there one night and when I invited him in, I looked at him and saw you. I knew I couldn't be physical with him, pretending it was you. And not to break out in Grease but you're the one I want too." She lightly kissed him then slid off his lap.

"You were worried that you'd think of me? Really? So you wanted it to be me the whole time?" He broke out into a devilish grin and stroked his chin.

"Shut up! Not the whole time, when he was kissing me, ohhh it was good." She closed her eyes and licked her lips. He watched her and his smile vanished from his face. She opened one eye and couldn't help but laugh at him. "Ha. Got you. But no, he wasn't a terrible kisser but there wasn't that spark that we share. Nothing like us." She reached for his hand and he squeezed hers. He gently swung their hands back and forth and she watched him feel so much better about himself.

"So it's decided that we both fell in love at first sight." He wore a proud grin and she hated to burst his bubble but…

"Wrong. At first I thought you were an asshole. Now I love you but not right away." She watched him pull his hand back and wear a mask of shock.

"How dare you! And here I thought that we felt the same way… oh the shame and grief I am feeling right now!" He pretended that he was going to faint and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Bull shit! You thought I was just some piece of ass for you to fuck. Please, love?! Ha!" She began to play with her fingernails and waited for his response.

"You thought all I wanted to do was fuck you?! Do you not remember the conversation we just had."

"I'm not talking about now, I know how you feel now but then, yeah. I was thinking, sure sex would be amazing but I might have feelings for you. I didn't just want to have an intense, amazing night of fucking but I wanted to make love with you. So there!" She didn't wait for him to say anything back but she darted out of the car, picked up her shoes and ran into the sand. She motioned with her finger for him to follow her and he did. He left his shoes in the car and chased her through the sand.

He tackled her into the sand and once he was on top of her, he smiled. "Kate? Would you like to never say that we fuck again?"

She laughed but smiled as well. "We don't fuck now, we make love." She winked and flipped him over. "And speaking of making love, I need to get birth control pills. So, want to take a ride back to the city tomorrow morning so I can get them?" She straddled him in the sand and played with his chest.

"Go back to the city? Really?" He grabbed her hips and slid her closer along his chest. "We just got here, what if they want to rope us back into a case or something?"

"I won't let them. But come on, don't you want to have sex again before this summer is over?" She watched him slowly nod his head. "Then, we have to go home and get my prescription and while I'm there, I can grab more clothes." She slid off him and she pulled him up from the sand.

"More clothes? As is, you have too many." He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back into the sand. "You're gonna pay for that!"

He continued to chase her down the beach as she ran and laughed at him. What was the worst thing that could happen if they went home? They get roped into a case? She wouldn't let that happen. She wanted this summer just as much as he did. Nothing was going to stand in their way, he would make sure of that. He watched her hair blow in the wind and the smile plastered on her face. He would do anything and everything for her to be happy. ANYTHING

MORE TO COME…


End file.
